


Spidey Samurai

by FlamingPotatoArson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And the resturant is based off it, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Drug Jokes, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Freckles, Galran Keith, Gen, He just gets an intresting family this way, I probs forgot some stuff, Iconic Kiss, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is Peter Parker, Lance is Cute, Lance is European and Cuban, Lance works at the school's library in the morning, Lance's parents own a cafe with Hunk's, Light Angst, Lotor hits on Lance and bullies like everyone, M/M, Making Out, Not completely in either story plot sorry Y'all, Not to whitewash, Other, Pocky Game, Spiderman AU, Spidey Sense, This is gonna be long goddamn, Though Lance lives above it, and fluff, bc why not, broganes, chemical burns, cursing, injuries, keith is spiderman, though he's not completely evil just more of a dick, yeah no sorry lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPotatoArson/pseuds/FlamingPotatoArson
Summary: Spiderman has appeared! In the form of Keith Kogane, a moody foster teen that was bit by a radioactive spider on a class field trip. He's already donned the mask and suit to go with his powers, but as Keith, he's just a quite 'freak' with a temper and crush on the school's favorite class clown, Lance McClain. New villians are rising, no longer does Keith just deal with bullies and a (massive gay) crush and burglars and crooks, but people much, much darker. Including himself.





	Spidey Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have absolutely no idea how long this will be but I have the plot outlined and I'm ready to post it! I wrote this sometime last summer or autumn.

_New Hero Discovered, or Henious Villian Schemeing?_   
_In light of recent events, I'm going to get straight to the point about the man in a red,black,and blue suit sprinting around our city, saving and defending the poeple of our fair city. This man (determined by masculine body apperance)appearers to be 5'7, 160 pounds, possibly an athlete, and strangely distant. Most people take him on with a friendly smile. He seems to be nothing over average besides the spider-suit, nothing to worry about. However, when comparing the amount of knowledge we have on this man versus the amount we don't, it is imperative to be cooperative but to not trust him fully, unless it's a life or death situation. He seems hot-headed, impulsive, quick to anger and violence, though I doubt he'd injure a civilian._   
_He's already taken down a few criminals with uncanny accuracy and efficent methods, but it takes one to know one, and this is one man we do not know._   
_The Citizens' Chatter, Entery 79,985 , October 8th, 2017_

  
Keith stuffed the newspaper inside the trashcan as he passed it in front of _Little Pot_ , a small, yet popular cafe close to Garrison High where many of his classmates downed coffee and pastries before and after school. Chilly autumn air swept down the sidewalk, wet, cold air smacking Keith in the face. _Staying up last night to patrol wasn't really the best idea._ Tired, and cold, he was not in the mood to be putting up with the bullshit called society today. He hunched his shoulders and adjusted his backpack, cramming his body in his jacket. _Okay, wow, I really shouldn't have worn this today_. Ratty black converse splashed through a puddle. _Great_. Ignoring the ever so pleasent feeling of wet socks, he countined to hurry past shops and stores, worrying about the test he had today and the stupid jocks that tormented his daily exsistance. The usually blue sky was overcast, a passive grey. Kind of like Keith when his temper didn't flare. It had rained the entire weekend, but Keith wouldn't be suprised if it poured again today. _Meatheads._ He thought, flicking a speck of mud off his skinny jeans as he stomped up the rainsoaked stone steps of Garrison. _Can't even add two plus two._ Slipping inside the building, he momentairly watched the crowd of high schoolers flocking around each other before reluctantly shoving himself inside. _Ugh_. An elbow pushed into his ribs as he twisted past a particulary large group of juniors. The heat of the crowd was a drastic contrast to the air outside. Keith stared out the hallway windows as he moved through the crowd, a wave of something like nastalgia washing over him at the sky.

  
"Hey, Red!" A fist snatched up the back of his collar, lifting him in the air before slamming him to the nearest patch of lockers. The group of freshman next to him dispersed instantly  like a flock of pigeons as Keith stared at the person holding him up. Poor freshman. "Hello to you too, Dave." He said, looking down uninterestedly at the brown haired sophomore holding him up with a simple fist.  Despite the normalcy of this, the crowd still turned towards them with interest. Slight fear from a few wafted through the air. "What'd I tell ya about familiarity?" He sneered, ugly brown eyes narrowing "You don't got any!" Dave punctuated that sentence with an angry fling of his hand, sending Keith falling near parallel to the floor. The familiar sense in the back of his head was welcomed as Keith instinctually moved no way any human should be able to.  His left foot kicked out at the floor, dirt smeared rubber tips of his converse squealing atrociously-he couldn't really call the sound anything else - and swung his weight. The suprised faces of the crowd tumbled in a swirling blur as he flipped off his toes, popped out his arms, and slammed his right foot to the floor, supporting his body in a strange I-can't-make-a-tent-so-it's-caving-in-on-itself-pose. Dave stared down at him from the few feet he flung him, right hand curling into a fist like before. Viscous malice radiated off him in figurative flames. Keith decided to get the hell out of there.

  
Fast.

  
Tapping a bit into his heightened speed, Keith track-starred  it out of the hallway and toward the library.  Spidey senses came in handy when you where trying to weave through a tunnel and staircase full of tightly packed teenagers with projects and essays. Slipping up behind a short blonde-haired girl, Keith let the sixth sense guide him, ducking and dodging through the swarm of people effortlessly. The doors of the library came into sight, and he ran just a bit faster with anticipation, though he was pretty sure Dave hadn't bothered to follow him. His hand wrenched open the cold -all the door handles at Garrison were cold, this is why he wore gloves goddamnit- handle before tripping inside. The sweet, musty smell of old and new books stacked side by side greeted his nose, and quiet, sharp typing sounds broke up the silence like a persistent drunk demanding more from the bartender.  Ah. The library.  Long rows of hardwood shelves brimming with books filled the vast space, a few desks tucked into where the shelves made nooks like corners . Computers were placed along the back walls, a few trailing off to the sides before wide windows or more books took over.  Comfy beanbag chairs piled up beneath the window seat that Keith often curled up in with his laptop. The high ceiling gave an open, airy feel, though the windows were always closed.  Keith loved it here.

  
"Thank you, see you the twenty second!" Ah, another thing Keith loved about the library. With a smile on his face, he sidled up to the spacious front desk, leaning across it to watch the teenager lean over to stamp an envelope. Lance McClain. Lance held a good three inches on him, with tan skin softer than a baby's, short, messy caramel hair that ended in clipped locks, and the absolute bluest eyes Keith had ever seen. It was like someone had mixed the color of the ocean with bright blue food dye and delicately painted his irises with it. The Cuban-European boy was known for being a "class-clown" with a taste for flair. "Reckless flirt" was his middle name. He liked to compete with Keith about just anything.  Also he was hot as hell and bi.

  
"Didn't know you were volunteering today." Keith hums, leaning against the counter, totally not checking out the Latino while he was distracted with the computer. "Hello Mullet." Lance replies, stapling papers together with a satisfying click. "Again with the nickname?" Keith asks, jumping up to sit on the desk and look down at the taller sophomore. "Again with the hair cut?" Lance asks smoothly, looking up at him. "Hey! I happen to like it." He glowers down at the smug boy, internally awkward and embarrassed at the way this boy sent grasshoppers bouncing in his stomach.  It was ridiculous just how much Keith liked him. Practically head-over-heels. "Like it? How could anyone like that fashion disaster?"  Lance inquired, quirking up an eyebrow in mock curiosity as he pushed a cart bursting books begging to be shelved.

  
"Can't be anymore of a disaster than your flirting." Keith snorts, hiding the intensity of his crush with a well placed lie.  Lance scoffs at that, pausing to grab the closest rolling ladder before continuing on a few paces. "That's not possible. " His long, skinny fingers grip the wooden ladder in a way that makes Keith's stomach clench before singlehandedly swinging up on the first step. "Even if Veronica rejected me." His legs steadily climb the next two steps, and Keith nonchalantly side eyes the view beside him.  Oh God.  Lance stretches up to place the next book on the shelf just a little above his reach. His shirt rides up, a little sliver a tanned skin artistically stroked above a pair of light blue skinny jeans that did him justice and showed off the right curves of his willowy body beautifully. Keith swallowed down the knot in his throat with difficultly. "I can see why." _No, I can't._ He paces over to, then drops down on the window seat, pulling a worn book from his backpack. "I'm gonna read." Lance looks over at him before returning to shelving. "Okay, I'll be here."

  
Keith reads, knees pulled up to his chest, only occasionally checking out his classmate until the bell rings, signifying the end of Lance's shift and the start of their first classes.

* * *

  
The chilly autumn air evolved into a winter breeze that swirled around a towering building with a gloomy violet paint job. Dead, wet leaves stuck to the building like a puppy chasing after it's owners heels, and the tinted windows left little room for sunlight. A bright red "Z" topped off the malevolent look, the crowning jewel on the dismal crown.  
Inside, fluorescent lighting shone down harshly on busy scientist, engineers, and office workers bustling around like ants. A clean, pressed lavender lab coat topped off anyone of importance, and anyone unimportant wore a lavender shirt to abide the strict dress code of Zarkon Inc.  The whole building smelled of disinfectant.  The boss loved the smell of disinfectant.

Said man came storming down the hall in a sweeping coat with a balding scientist at his side. " I don't care, we need the results as soon as possible!" He barked at the intern chasing after him. Their face dropped before they sunk back into the crowded lobby.  The rest of his minions swarmed up against him, a foolish flock of lambs too close to the slaughterhouse.

"Is the substance usable?"

"Yes! But our scientists haven't figured out how to yet-"

_**"Good."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Spidey Keith! has appeared. And the main villain makes an entrance!


End file.
